PrussiaxReaderxGermany - Surrender and Obey
by Ryxbantti
Summary: The German brothers are horny, and you're tied up to Germany's bed -willingly, of course - this is bound to be good.


"Bruder." Prussia frowned at his brother. "Don't gag her, I had a better idea for that mouth."

Prussia smirked and slowly ran his crop around the edge of your mouth.

"Is that so?"

Germany moves from his place over you, taking the satin red tie from your mouth. Prussia

traces the crop down to your breasts.

"Open your mouth." He commanded sternly.

You obey and let your jaw drop open. You look to Germany to see a dark grin spread

across his face. A yelp escapes your lips as Prussia swiftly raises and brings the crop down

onto your sensitive breast. That yelp is followed by a soft moan as the area begins to tingle

and burn slightly.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

You lifted your head to make eye contact once again. They had you positioned on the bed so

that your feet were tied to the headboard, and your arms to the bottom of the bed. Just in a

way that left your head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Open your mouth more, as wide as it can go."

This time you tried. You opened your mouth as wide as it would go, just as instructed.

Prussia examined your mouth for a second, even running a gloved finger along your lips.

"You have such a small mouth _, I think this is going to be a bit of a tight fit."

Meanwhile, while you were holding your gaze on Prussia, his younger brother had moved

so that he was kneeling in between your spread legs. You wanted so badly to see what he

was doing, but you knew it would be better to keep your eyes on the Albino. Neither of them

had instructed you to do otherwise anyhow. He leaned over you and handed the crop off to

Germany; now all you could see was the large outline of his "5 meters" through the skin tight

leather pants he wore. Suddenly, Germany's finger slowly ran up your slit, bringing a deep

moan from you. He chuckled.

"So wet mein liebchen."

Prussia snickered and you watched as he took the zipper of his pants and pulled it down.

He reached in and took his length out. Still holding it, he used his other hand to grab your

chin and guided himself into your mouth. You could taste the sweet precum that lingered on

his tip before he pushed himself further into your mouth.

"Suck."

Once again you were complying with his commands. You closed your lips around his

length and began to suck. Down at the other end of your body, Germany began to massage

the bundle of nerves in between your legs. Your deep moan vibrated Prussia's member and in

turn he thrust his hips slightly, forcing himself further down your throat and choking you.

You were quite nearly overwhelmed with everything that was going on, but you definitely

were enjoying yourself more than it may have seemed, but hey, you couldn't help your gag

reflex or how it forced your eyes to water. You choked out a whimper when Germany removed

his fingers. Suddenly a loud crack sounded through the room as the crop came in contact

with the smooth skin of your stomach. You tensed as the sharp sensation sparked where the

crop had hit. Shortly after your own moan, Prussia let out one of his own.

"Was that a complaint?"

How could you respond, with an aroused Prussia using your mouth to get off?

"I do things on my terms Liebchen." Germany growled. A zipping sound made its way to

your ears before you felt something prodding at your entrance. A tingling sparked in your

lower abdomen as you waited in anticipation for Germany to ravish you. You knew his love

for rough sex and most definitely had no complaints. One swift movement of his hips and

you were full of him. You groaned loudly. Germany picked up a fast pace, one faster than

Prussia's. He slammed into you, hitting the perfect spot each and every time. The force from

him pounding into you repeatedly, forced Prussia's cock even further down your throat. You

could tell Prussia was close; his breathing came in short gasps and groans and his thrusts

became erratic.

With a shout, Prussia's cock pulsed in your mouth and a sticky warm substance shot down

your throat. You swallowed around him, taking in every bit of his seed. Between Prussia's

sounds of ecstasy and Germany showing you no mercy, your release came with an intense

wave that wracked your whole body. You trembled and cried out, your mouth now empty as

Prussia had removed himself previously. You writhed under Germany and before long he too

came, filling you with his hot seed. He grunted with his last few thrusts then pulled out and

collapsed on your body. His head rose and fell with each of your deep breaths.

You lay under the hefty German, your body spend and tingling from your orgasmic high. Prussia moved around the bed, releasing your limbs from their restraints.

"You guys were amazing," You smirked, "as always."

Prussia laughed,

"Of course! I am the awesome Prussia! And I suppose my little bro is awesome too." He leaned in and gave you a kiss, "But you mein dear, you were amazing yourself."

"Ja, I concur."

You grinned. They would never fail to leave you feeling satisfied.


End file.
